


Cómo comunicar dos almas

by PumpkinBird



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Deaf Character, M/M, Schizophrenia, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Permíteme presentarte al chico ciego que no tiene ojos porque se los arrancó durante un episodio de esquizofrenia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Hola, ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, porfavor lee esto por completo, me es importante que lo hagas.

Déjame contarte que había algo mal en él justo de la misma manera en la que había algo mal en mí, y es por ello que decidí escribirle una carta.

No era cualquier tipo de carta, ésta no tendría un remitente y tampoco iría envuelta en un sobre decorado con corazones. Me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido una carta de amor, pero la verdad, yo más bien quería lograr la comunicación entre dos almas.

Aquello era diferente por esa razón: Éramos dos almas a las que nunca se les había permitido expresarse.

Pero déjame contarte algo más sobre nosotros, o quizá sólo sobre él. Lo siento, perdón. No me gustaría que pensaras sobre mí como una persona egoísta que únicamente habla sobre sí misma. No lo soy.

La primera cosa que debes saber sobre él es que está ciego; ¿Por qué está ciego? Porque no tiene ojos, y regularmente las personas sin ojos lo están. No es que él haya nacido sin ellos, realmente, él está aquí a causa de su ausencia: Se los ha sacado.

O al menos eso es lo que ellas dicen.

Me gustaría decirte su nombre aunque sea por medio de letras, para que así pudieras saludarlo si los ves en el pasillo, pero no sé cómo se llama. Lo intentaré de otra forma:

Permíteme presentarte al chico ciego que no tiene ojos porque se los arrancó durante un episodio de esquizofrenia. Todos sus demás sentidos le funcionan y su corazón bombea con mayor fuerza de como lo hace el de la mayoría, lo sé, lo he escuchado. Es silencioso cuando se mese de atrás a adelante y nunca al contrario. Nunca ríe pero sí llora, y tú pensarías que es impresionante la manera con la que escurren lágrimas de dentro esos trozos de piel arrugada que tiene por parpados.

Creo que es un alma impresionante, y quizá demasiado sola.

Nunca nadie le hace compañía, y siempre está sentado sobre una banca en el jardín de afuera. Lo he visto. Su cabeza se mueve de un lado a otro, en dirección al canto de las aves o al sonido del viento, o quizá lo hace para que el sol le toque la piel de la otra mejilla, o la brisa deje de enredarle el pelo.

Te preguntarás por qué siempre está solo si yo anhelo hacerle compañía.

Te he dicho antes que no me gustaría hablar de mí por miedo a que pienses que soy un egocéntrico. No lo soy. Pero creo que es necesario que sepas un poco para que quizá, con suerte, puedas entenderme.

Destinatario, soy mudo. Soy mudo y estoy triste, me siento solo y creo que hay algo mal en mí. Hay algo mal en mí. Es por eso que estoy aquí, en ésta clínica a la que has decidido otorgar tu tiempo para que ellos te otorguen tu carta de servicio social.

Pero, Destinatario, le escribí una carta a un chico que no tiene ojos, ¿Qué tan tonto me hace ver eso? Tonto, y también desesperado. Es por eso que te escribo esta carta a ti, para pedir tu ayuda.

Si aceptas, porfavor deja otro papel y un sacapuntas debajo del tercer escusado en el baño de varones del segundo piso. Esta era la única hoja que pude conseguir.

Porfavor, accede a ser mi voz tan sólo por esta vez, ayúdame a decirle al chico ciego que el chico mudo piensa que nuestras almas podrían hacerse compañía en este lugar de soledad.

Mi nombre no es Harry, te digo esto para que no intentes buscarme en los registros, pero me gustaría que me llamaras así porque es el nombre de mi personaje de ficción favorito, y porque no me gustaría que supieras quien soy realmente. No quiero que sepas quien soy porque podrías pensar que sólo hablo de mí mismo. Y no lo hago.

**Atentamente, _Harry._**


	2. II

Destinatario, gracias por la hoja de papel y el sacapuntas, sé que este último está prohibido para las personas de mi clase, porque las personas de mi clase tienden a sacarles las navajas y a lastimarse con ellas. Te prometo que yo no lo haré.

Ahora deseo seguir hablando de él, y disculpa si lo que digo termina siendo confuso y revuelto; cuando pienso en él es como si mis dedos se tropezaran al escribir. Y si tuviera voz, te prometo que mis palabras fluirían de la misma manera desastrosa con la que lo hacen mis letras.

Duerme a cuatro habitaciones de distancia a mí. Por las mañanas si me atraso a bajar al comedor puedo verlo salir de detrás de la puerta y caminar por el pasillo con lentitud con ayuda de un largo bastón. Sé que es fácil deducir que es muy poco común que yo llegue a tiempo a tomar el desayuno.

Le gustan los tés y odia las medicinas. Ellas dicen que son necesarias y que le harán sentir mejor, y cuando veo sus lágrimas mojar sus pestañas, yo no estoy muy seguro de ello.

Te he dicho antes que no conocía su nombre, pero realmente me gustaría saberlo, ¿Será posible que tu pudieras preguntarlo por mí?, pero no se lo preguntes a él, porque seguramente lo asustarías y no quiero que eso pase. Sé que tienes buena relación con ellas, lo sé, te he visto. Usas una bata blanca como si quisieras camuflarte a su alrededor, ¿Es que tú también piensas darnos tés y medicinas?

Pero basta ya de divagar, necesito decirle algunas cosas, y necesito tu voz para ello.

Pero no aún, no ahora porque como te he dicho arriba, si te le acercaras probablemente lo asustarías. Hay que avanzar con paciencia, decía mi padre. Y yo sé que probablemente te estés arrepintiendo de haber aceptado a mi petición, pero Destinatario, al terminar esto no sólo tendrás esa carta. A diferencia de tus demás compañeros, tú sí habrás ayudado a alguien.

Ya que ofrecer tu ayuda en este lugar de desolados no es únicamente hacer cuentas de los gastos y hacer donaciones de objetos que ante ti no tienen ningún valor. ¿Quieres realmente ayudar? Habla con la señora Thompson y dile que se ve bonita hoy, o sírvele gelatina a escondidas a esa niña cuya sesión de psicoterapia termina a la hora de la merienda, o tráele a ese niño Ryan un libro para colorear y un crayón. Así se ayuda a las personas, buscando qué es lo que les hace falta y ofreciéndoles esa compañía.

Hoy le vi, Destinatario, y también te vi a ti. Creo que fue una coincidencia, porque te estaba observando cuando dejaste de reír a un lado de ellas y te quedaste en silencio mientras tus ojos se posaban sobre esa banca en la que siempre se sienta. Quizá dudaste un minuto, quizá pensaste en mí en cuánto lo viste.

Así que espero que mientras lo veías hayas sabido que él era el chico del que te hablé, el que llora mucho, se mese de atrás a adelante y nunca al contrario, y grita en vos baja mientras se aprieta la cabeza con las manos. Es él.

No sé si ver una persona ciega sea algo normal en este lugar, nunca me lo he preguntado, pero de algo estoy seguro: Es mucho más común ver a un ciego en un psiquiátrico de lo que lo es ver a un mudo.

Si me lo preguntaras, porque definitivamente yo no te lo diría antes por miedo a lo que pensaras de mí, te diría que no, yo no me he cortado la lengua; Yo nací así, con palabras en mi mente pero nunca en mi boca. Puedo comunicarme por letras, como eres consciente de ello, y también por medio de señas. Aunque las señas no me sirven de nada para hablar con alguien que no puede verme, y tampoco las palabras escritas.

Destinatario, ¿Alguna vez has querido gritar pero no encuentras las palabras correctas?

Destinatario, yo he querido gritar un millón de veces pero no encuentro mi voz.

Creo que estoy hablando mucho de mí mismo ahora, perdón, lo siento. Mi hermana decía que siempre quería llamar la atención. No lo hago.

Porfavor avísame si has conseguido descubrir cuál es su nombre, y déjame otra hoja bajo el escusado para que pueda seguir intentando lograr la comunicación entre dos almas.

Me pregunto si esto que estamos haciendo entre tú y yo es una comunicación de esas. No lo sé, pero espero que lo sea porque me siento solo y me agrada saber que por primera vez alguien me está escuchando.

Atentamente, **Harry**.


End file.
